Dos Colonias
by Animerica4
Summary: It's probably gonna be another day in the house of the boss. With 2 North American colonies afoot, it's bound to be anything but normal. Yep, just another day
1. Chapter 1

"It is mine! Give back!" insisted the young girl, who couldn't have been more than seven years old. Her hair was dark and all tangled, too. As for her clothes – well, let's just say that she wasn't wearing any shoes and pretty sure there's some hot water calling her name.

"Then why you don't make me?" taunted the boy, holding the stuffed animal behind his back. He looked pretty much identical to her, except that he had a large hat pulled down over his head.

Frustrated at not achieving what she wanted, the young girl resorted to speaking in Spanish, and not very nicely, either. "Escucha, hijo de puta, dame esa muñeca ahora o bien te arrancaré los ojos y utilizar para decorar la capilla de la Virgen de La Altagracia," she spat out and stormed off.

-line break—

Spain entered the room with a somewhat stern face. "San Juan Bautista," he began to say, but the little boy interrupted. "Don't call me that," he said, scowling. "Am Puerto Rico now, because of port."

They both sat down, per Spain's request (command). "Why do you not get along with your sister, Puerto Rico?" Spain asked. "Because she stupid, and don't know to play, and she call things…bad names."

Spain started to say something, but Puerto Rico cut him off again. "Plus, name is much beautiful than mine…'La Espanola'. It hard to come up with more beautiful name than that, right?"

"Well, I don't know, is it? My neighbor, France, he likes to claim that all his women have the most gorgeous bodies. I've never actually seen one of his women before…perhaps I should go over there! What do you think, Puerto Rico?"

But the boy was already gone.

"Puerto Rico?"

-line break—

The guests were to arrive in exactly one hour, and the house was a mess. No maid was around to help clean it up, because apparently, they'd all been scared out by some "ghost" nonsense.

(Or, at least, that's what Spain thinks he heard as he watched them scramble down the street screaming their lungs out.) He turned to the two guilty children, both of their heads hanging down.

"This is the fifth time I have had to hire new maids! Do you think this is fun for me, huh? Do you? Do you think that I really enjoy picking up fallen paintings, smashed clocks and broken beds?"

"Look at you two; you're just a complete mess. I give you a home, with food and water, and this is how you thank me? La Espanola, your hair is so dirty, and when was the last time you wore shoes? Puerto Rico, take that hat off your head, and your clothes – oh, such a horrid smell."

Spain sighed deeply, putting his face into his palm. "Well, I suppose that this will take an entire hour. But listen, children, England and France are coming, and I specifically asked them to bring _her_, since I know how much you two like seeing her, alright? So you two better be on your best behavior for this entire meeting, understand?"

They both nodded. "Good," Spain said, and hurried them off to the baths.

-line break—

"They're here, kids!" Spain called, from his seat at the huge window. Puerto Rico and La Espanola raced to his side immediately, and he chuckled a little bit. "Sorry that we're late," England said.

"Ah, it's not a problem," Spain replied cheerfully. "Where's France? He was supposed to bring her." England looked uncomfortable at the mention of France. "Well, you see…he got a bit sidetracked."

_The two adults lay in the bed, smiling at each other. "Don't you have somewhere to be after this?" the woman asked, but France simply shrugged. "There's still an hour, yes? Plenty of time to make sweet love."_

_ "Oh, you're so right," the woman whispered._

Spain and England were silent for a few minutes. "Uhm…perhaps we should change the subject," England suggested, and Spain agreed. "So how are your two colonies doing right now, Spain?"

"Oh, they're managing quite fine, thank you. In fact, I will call them down here for you," Spain said. "Children! Mr. England would like to see you!" They ran down the stairs and seated themselves next to England.

"Hello…" England's smile wavered a bit, unsure what to say. "Puerto Rico," came the answer. "Name Puerto Rico, and this sister, La Espanola." England nodded. "It's very nice to meet you both! Does Spain treat you well?"

The two of them shared a look, just for a split second, before answering, "Yes, he treats us very well."

"That's good to know," England said, sipping his tea. "I do believe that France should arrive at any minute now, if he's done with his little…adventure." Right as the words left his mouth, a knock on the door happened.

La Espanola stood up and faced England. "Go get it, sir," she said. England was taken aback. "What did you just say?" Luckily, Spain jumped in. "I'm sorry, but she has very poor English skills, her and her brother. She means that she will answer the door."

The girl nodded and left. Soon the _insulting _voice of the Frenchman drifted into the living room, where they were all at. France burst into the room with a bright smile on his face, La Espanola and the surprise guest at his side.

Puerto Rico was so happy that he completely forgot his manners. He jumped up and shrieked and then ran to her, throwing his arms around New Spain's waist. "Oh, it's been long time since we see you!" he cried joyfully. "Let's go play, okay?"

She merely smiled down at him – she had grown about 5 inches their last visit – and then she said, "Okay, hermano menor, let's go play."

La Española popped up next to them and insisted that she should play too. New Spain laughed and said okay again. Once they were gone Spain turned to his guests with a small smile. "So, do your colonies give you trouble?"

_**A/N: So this is just a random story with some historical references. I had made a list of all the colonies that Spain once had, and Puerto Rico and (La Española) just happened to be right next to each other, so I decided to do a quick fanfic about them. I really don't know why England and France are there, they just snuck their way in…dirty bastards. And not sure why New Spain, or Mexico should've come in there either.**_

_**Also, La Española is the Dominican Republic, just so you know. **_


	2. Chapter 2

The Bahamas had been alone most of her life. Her very first memory was of a young (rather tanned) man introducing himself as Spain, before he left and didn't come back. So she had wandered the many islands year after year after year, until the day that another strange man arrived.

He introduced himself as the nation of England, and promptly told the young girl that she was to live with him from now on. "Why?" she asked, staring up at him. "Because Spain has signed you over to me, that's why. I suppose that you just weren't good enough for him."

The man took her by the hand, telling her about what a wonderful life that she was soon to have, but she didn't hear any of it, only gazing back sadly at her many islands, as the boat sailed away.

-line break—

Life in England's house was…different. Footsteps echoed all around, making it especially creepy at night. Huge paintings hung on the wall, and she was forced to memorize all of the people in them.

Meals were served at a long, often empty, wooden table, in a room that was always drafty. Breakfast was cold porridge, dinner was heaped with fanciful foods and supper, for her, was nothing more than a glass of cold milk with some vegetables.

Still, she did not complain. As long as there was a roof that protected her from the constant drizzle of rain outside, Bahamas did not care where she was. England was strict, much stricter than she was used to.

He was always lecturing her on something, even if she had done absolutely nothing wrong. So she would sit up in the high window – seat in her room and pull the curtains closed. Bahamas could sometimes sit for hours there, watching the pouring rain outside.

Her window did not face the town, unfortunately. It faced the main courtyard, with its metal fence and gate that only ever seemed to let people exit. Sometimes, she wished for a less lonely life.

Days could be spent wandering the seemingly infinite hallways of England's house. With thick carpet lining some halls, the silence was completely deafening. Bahamas knew that if she didn't get outside soon, she was most likely to go insane.

-line break—

"How would you like to come with me on a trip?" England unexpectedly asked, one rainy Sunday morning. Bahamas glanced up at him, absentmindedly stirring her cold porridge. "I don't see why not," she replied.

England took his bowl and handed it off to a servant, who then came over and whisked Bahamas' bowl away as well. "Where are we going?" she asked. England replied, "I just have to attend this business meeting in another county, it'll only take a couple of hours."

The young girl nodded. "But if you are to come, then you must wear the proper attire. Child or not, I want you to look your very best."

Bahamas made a mental note to never let England pick out any of her clothes again. The "outfit" that he had chosen for her to wear was absolutely horrid. She cautiously picked at the puffy sleeves, and then held up the rim of the dress at arm's length.

None of this was what she was used to wearing. What happened to the poufy dress – shirts and long, flowing skirts? But she certainly couldn't disappoint England, who was staring at her with an expectant air.

And so, she surrendered her small bit of pride and put on the dress. "Now you are ready," England declared. They climbed into a carriage and set off on the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint – Domingue was experienced. The elders didn't seem to think so, but Saint – Domingue was constantly boasting about his efforts to crush pirates, with the help of the Spanish and French.

He liked to think of himself as the "older brother" of the other Caribbean colonies, because he felt that he possessed something which they did not – a twin. Technically, they weren't twins, but it seemed that way.

Having not seen his sister, La Espanola, since the day that the Spanish came and took her to the other side of _Hispaniola, _their island, he didn't have a clue if she was alright. He hadn't been through any of it directly, but tales from New Spain showed him just how brutal the Spanish rule could be, and so he was grateful each and every day for having a French ruler.

(It was true that he had heard just as many disturbing tales about French rule as well, but he always chose to pay that no mind at all).

But France was kind enough to him, sometimes giving him treats such as new clothes or a new toy. The one thing that he wanted most, however, was to be able to read. Every day he would attempt to gather courage to ask, but it was always replaced by doubt.

_What if he refuses? Colonies aren't supposed to be able to read…are they? New Spain can't write…although she did tell me once that she was learning how to read from an elder in a nearby village…perhaps France will get me a storybook._

So he got up extra early one day and went straight to France, who was in the kitchen. "Sir," he said, suddenly very nervous, "there's been something I've wanted to do for a long time now…"

"What is that, Saint – Domingue?" France asked, gazing down at him. "Well, you see…I really want to know how to read, sir."

France looked at him for what seemed like a long time, then he finally grinned a little bit and guided Saint – Domingue over to the kitchen table. "If you wish to read, then I will have to find someone to teach you," France said.

Saint – Domingue could hardly believe his luck. "You r – really mean it, sir?" he gasped in delight, and the Frenchman nodded. The boy almost felt like jumping out of his chair and running about the house, but he managed to contain himself in time.

"I will find someone by tonight, and then you can start first thing tomorrow," France told his colony, who was barely able to keep a huge smile from bursting onto his face. "Thank you very much, sir," Saint – Domingue told him.

"Perhaps I can tell my friends?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was an especially hot day on the island of Hispaniola. Puerto Rico and his sister had done nothing but crawl about the house, complaining and wishing for the heat to stop. Of course, the few maids that were still about would have none of it. One maid, Rosa, yelled at them to stop moaning and get outside. So they did.

"What you think we do today?" La Espanola asked her brother. Both of them were sitting against the old tree in the front yard, the shade providing them some relief. Puerto Rico shrugged, mostly daydreaming.

"Don't know…I wish that Espana would let us come to…to…his continent," the little boy replied. La Espanola agreed. "I just want other brother coming here," she said, and Puerto Rico perked up.

"You mean Saint – Domingue? He is much fun to play with," Puerto Rico told her. La Espanola laughed. "You think every people is fun to play with, brother."

He crossed his arms in defense. "Well, it is true! I like playing." La Espanola shook her head. "You like playing to mean tricks on every people; maybe…you know what I heard Espana say other night?"

Puerto Rico sat all of the way up and looked at his sister in curiosity. "What you hear?" he asked, in a hushed manner. "He said he would give a k…kn…a weapon of you soon." The boy took on an excited expression.

"Wow!" he gasped, immediately thinking of all the things that he could do.

-line break—

She did not want to be here right now. In fact, she would much rather have preferred it if England had allowed her to sulk in her room for the rest of the day. But he refused, forced her to wear a hideous dress (she could not even see her feet! How was one supposed to walk like this?) and dragged her into the dining area.

"Good afternoon to you, gentlemen," England said to these mysterious men, who were all waiting just outside the main doors. "She is in there, expecting you." _No, I'm not, _Bahamas thought venomously, glaring at the doors.

Then they entered.

She gaped at them, unable to believe how _stunning _how they all looked. Their sleek suits shined with such bright pins and buttons. England grinned at her reaction. "Introduce yourself, girl," one of the men ordered.

Bahamas managed to get her thoughts together. "Oh…I apologize. My name is…Adeline …and I'm one of Arthur's…servants." Feeling the need to praise England in front of these men, she continued on.

"Arthur is truly, a great man. He has the best food that I have ever tasted and I have also lived in no greater place than this. Arthur is very worthy of your respect and," but she was rudely interrupted.

"Shut up, girl. I didn't ask you keep talking," the same man scolded her. She blushed and looked down, quietly whispering an apology. England was also glaring at her before he turned his attention to his guests.

"I am sorry about her, but you know how females are. They always get carried away," he told them, and they nodded in agreement. Bahamas felt nothing but shame at that moment. Then she got up.

She stared them all down, especially England. "Well, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I tried to be nice and make you look good, Arthur. I'm sorry that I didn't meet your expectations of a 'female'," she said, in a dangerous tone.

They all stared back at her, with a mix of surprise and shock on their faces. One of them faced England after a moment. He looked upset. "You didn't tell us that she acted on her own!" England attempted to apologize, but the man lifted his hand and slapped the country across the face.

Several of the men looked annoyed and whispered amongst themselves that they were leaving.

The door slammed, and Bahamas knew, from the look in England's eyes, that she was about to experience an hour of hell.

-line break—

This was the happiest day of his life, Saint – Domingue thought. He had a brand new brush in hand with a piece of paper in front of him. France sat nearby, chuckling to himself. Saint – Domingue eyed him cautiously but was more focused on his lesson.

"The…dog…barked at…the people…walking by," he said, reading his writing aloud. He smiled. "I just read something! France, isn't that great?"

France nodded at him. "Oh, it's very great." Saint – Domingue decided to go out and look for some more words to read. He found some in the bottom corner of a small painting. "France, who is Étienne Bouhot?" Saint – Domingue asked him.

The man put down his drink and gazed at the boy thoughtfully for a minute. "I believe he was an artist from my place," France replied. Saint – Domingue nodded. "Okay," he said.

"Why do you ask about him?" France asked.

Saint – Domingue pulled out the small painting. "I was just wondering who he was, that's all. I thought he had a very good name, and that this scene that he made was extra…extraordinary," he said.

The Frenchman also thought the piece was beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a very sunny day in the Dominican Republic – and she took advantage of it, deciding to eat her lunch outside. She sighed in contentment. Finally, she was alone. No annoying neighbor knocking on her door or –

A loud rapping sound went through the house. Dominican Republic sighed again and put down her drink. "Come in," she called. A minute later Puerto Rico entered, immediately taking off his shoes.

Having gone inside, Dominican Republic scolded her brother. "Puerto, you know that I like my guests to keep their shoes on while in my house." He made a face at her. "Whatever," he said.

She shook her head at him, then surrendered and tried to be courteous. "Do you want some of my _La Bandera_?" she asked him. Puerto Rico declined. "I already ate on my way here," he explained.

"So why did you really come over here?" Dominican Republic asked her brother. Puerto Rico looked defensive. "What, I can't visit my favorite person in the whole world?" Dominican Republic chuckled.

"Oh, so I'm now your most favorite person? What about Spain, or Alfred?" she asked. He shoved his hands in his jeans pocket. "I don't know…I like Spain, but he's always hanging out with France and Prussia, and frankly, those two guys kinda scare me."

Dominican Republic smiled. "You always were a wimp, Puerto," she teased him. "Well then, why don't you visit Alfred? He hasn't seen you in a while, I'm sure he'll appreciate your company."

Puerto Rico shook his head. "Alfred and I kind of got into a little disagreement a couple weeks ago…I suggested that perhaps he should give me full independence…but he just keeps refusing. I don't understand his problem. He's had me since 1898, why can't he just let me go?"

She looked at her brother thoughtfully. Then she took his hands in hers. "I do believe that the 21st century is no place for colonies," she told him. He returned her gaze, thinking hard. "Perhaps…I can ask him later," he finally said.

Dominican Republic traced a jagged line on the wall with her finger, soaking in the silence. "Remember when we were children?" she asked, and he nodded. "I can't believe how much has changed since then…"

"We couldn't even speak good English. Now look at us – we can speak it as well as any nation can," Puerto Rico added in.

"But we must not forget our native Spanish," Dominican Republic advised.

-line break—

Bahamas sat back, enjoying the warm sun on her face. _After a little nap, _she thought, _I'm going to the beach. _Today was an ultimately perfect day. The sky was cloudless and blue, the air was warm and the sea was very clear.

She had been looking forward to swimming all day long. But first, she required a nap. "If I don't sleep before swimming, I'll be so tired out that I won't be able to swim at all today," Bahamas murmured to herself.

-line break—

The sand felt hot beneath her feet, though it was worth it. She watched the waves roll in and out for a few minutes before she decided to go in. Bahamas dove into the crystal clear blue waters. She loved how the waters here were always very warm and tropical.

Bahamas opened her eyes, marveling at the undersea life that she saw. After swimming for about an hour, she emerged from the ocean and re – dressed herself before going into the house.

She started preparing a small fruit snack when the phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. "_Hullo there, Bahama,_" the caller said. Bahamas chuckled. "Only you would call me that, Kitt," she said.

Kitt laughed. "You got me," she said. "I was just calling to tell you that I was coming over, okay?"

"I've already made the fruit snack," Bahamas told her. "Perfect," Kitt replied, and hung up.

-line break—

A quick knock on the door signaled that Kitt had arrived. Bahamas went to greet her, but was shocked to find that there was more than one person standing there. "K – Kitt, I thought that you were just coming over."

"Well, I was at first," Kitt said. "But then I realized you don't see enough people, so I decided to bring some of my other friends over." Two people appeared next to Kitt, neither of whom Bahamas recognized. "Bahama, I'd like you to meet Costa Rica and El Salvador."

The wildly dressed woman introduced herself first. "Hi! You must be the Bahamas! Kitt has told me so much about you! My name is Costa Rica, by the way, but you can just call me Costa if you want to."

Costa Rica turned to the man next to her. "This is El Salvador, but we like to call him El. It really annoys him."

El Salvador scowled at the woman. Then he faced Bahamas. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said quietly. "Likewise," Bahamas replied.

"Um, by the way, Bahama…" Kitt began to say, "I also invited Guatemala over here. She'll be here any minute…do you mind?"

_**A/N: This is just like a little bonus chapter for this story. I had written about them as kids, now here was a short piece about them as adults. But this is the last chapter, and then I go back to working on Ribbons.**_


End file.
